1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cover for an automobile visor, and, more particularly, to a cover for an automobile visor that is easily placed on an automobile visor and includes identifying indicia, such as a logo.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile enthusiasts comprise a significant portion of the consuming public, and often search for particularized accessories to uniquely express a sentiment, an attitude or to display allegiance to particular brands and products. The spectrum of accessories available for purchase is wide, and includes the addition of variously placed lights, and of a plurality of colors, mud flaps, customized front grills and tailgates, spoilers, chrome engine and wheel components, among others it is envisioned that the present invention fulfills a need for visor covers that convey the same unique sentiments and messages that the aforementioned automobile accessories provide.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus which overcomes the problems inherent in the prior art. As such, the present invention provides an apparatus for inexpensively providing a cover for an automobile sun visor with identifying indicia that is easily installed, easily removed for washing or discarding, and stylish for self-expression.